


Good. ( > Ver.)

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, because I apparently can't write one without the other today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: Mina just needs to hear it once, so she can say it back.Momo chooses silence.





	Good. ( > Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif: https://twitter.com/momotwc/status/1036997698703040514
> 
> There's another ending for this one on my Patreon, let's call it a "limited edition"
> 
> Throw your rocks at me here or on twitter @RaccoonEyedNerd and, as always, thanks for your support and even for the time you kindly take to read through this, well-knowing that it might hurt :')

“I wish you’d stop and realize how loud your thoughts are right now.”

 

The older one let out a breathy laugh, letting her stay in that warm place for a little more.

 

“I don’t need your judgement right now.”

 

“I’m not judging; just thought maybe you’d like to talk about it… I’m here anyway so.”

 

“Are you trying to have a pillowtalk with me? I didn’t know it was part of the deal.” She answered, chuckling against the soft skin of her bedmate’s neck.

 

Laying on her arms surely felt like heaven, it was like breathing suddenly became easier when she felt her perfume surrounding her like a warm blanket. Shockingly enough, it wasn’t hard for her to say that her bed was the place she actually preferred to be in, even when she wasn’t supposed to get attached so easily.

 

Mina was oh so dangerous and her chuckles were like red flags, like the rose you know you can’t touch; she knew about her sharpness but it was so hard to resist clinging to her thorns like it was a lifeline.

 

“You’re truly something, Momo”

 

Momo could almost hear her smirking, like she knew how wrapped around her little finger she was; their naked skins, melted into one because of the heated prelude to the current conversation were the evidence of their weakness, their attachment to each other. Momo slid her fingers across Mina’s collarbone and hummed softly, re-accommodating herself so she could face the danger again, more properly this time.

 

“We never discuss boundaries when we started doing this, you can’t blame me for being skeptical about your intentions.”

 

“This isn’t about intentions, Momo, it’s about instincts, impulses and craving. I craved for you when I saw you for the first time and you did too when I smiled at you. All we do is acting on our instincts and desires… And now I just desire to hear what’s on your mind, is that too hard to understand?”

 

“You can be easily perceived as cold, Mina, even by us who live with you; I just want to avoid awkwardness and whatever might happen if we start talking too much.”

 

“Me? Cold? I think I proved you wrong… At least three times tonight, or were there four?” She smirked, signaling their naked bodies. Momo just whined, smacking her on the shoulder and Mina chuckled, again. “Just talk to me, Momo.” The younger rolled over her, accommodating herself between Momo’s legs, supporting her weight on her elbows to look at the woman under her.

 

“I’m just thinking about the image you might have of me.” She answered and Mina frowned, using one of her hands to play with the Momo’s hair. “You must think I’m a desperate slut, coming back to you every time we have a break between schedules and meetings with the girls, then having sex and just… Leaving to hang out with someone else.”

 

Momo sighed and Mina just kept silent, looking into her eyes like she didn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“You must be the worst mind reader I’ve ever met.” The younger one smiled. “That’s too far off; for starters, slut it’s not a word I’d ever use to describe someone. We’re adults, Momo, consenting adults who happen to be very comfortable and physically attracted to each other, there’s nothing wrong about that.”

 

“It’s just me, overthinking, I guess.”

 

“Hey, don’t say that. I’m really grateful you’re talking to me about this. I didn’t know you felt this way.” Mina told her softly, sighing at the feeling of Momo’s hands on her bare back.

 

“I feel like…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like we’re using each other just because of our lifestyle.” Momo whispered and Mina’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Would you even want me if we were living a different life, with different circumstances?”

 

The night suddenly became a sort of envelope for the secrets they were hiding; Mina could feel Momo’s breathing on her skin, and yet, they didn’t say anything. There was an invisible border they were about to cross and they just had to reach out and touch. They took their sweet time that particular night, having the dorm to themselves was a rare treat they would get every now and then; but the least expected thing happened in the middle of their last night alone.

 

Feelings got involved.

 

And yes, Momo loved Mina very much, and Mina did love Momo a lot too.

 

But they were friends, bandmates, sisters to anyone else watching.

 

“You know what, never mind, let’s just go to sleep” Momo pulled her out of her thoughts, turning her head to the side in a very unsubtle way to avoid her look. “We have to meet the girls tomorrow for our schedule-”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Eight.” Mina repeated “There’s at least eight guys I know that openly said they want you, all of them handsome and respectful enough to be worthy of you; there’s much more girls and let’s not talk about the ones that already insinuated stuff to you on our own group.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

 

“You had several options and you chose me, I had several options too, but I wanted you.”

 

“Mina-”

 

“No, please” Mina asks softly yes desperately, and one of her hands finds place on Momo’s chin, gently turning her face so they could look at each other under the faint light of Momo’s night lamp. “I’m afraid that, if we don’t talk about this now, we might never do it.”

 

Momo knew how deep Mina’s heart was, she knew of her ways of thinking, always beyond what she could easily comprehend; Mina was an entire universe, but her eyes were like black holes, dragging her into whatever reality she wanted without the minimal resistance coming from herself. She looks into those warm orbs of comfort and finds the same electricity radiating from them, pulling her in, calling her closer and asking her to stay.

 

Usually, that meant the night, but Momo was starting to think there was something more to the way that Mina looked at her; she didn’t want to play herself by being naïve and thinking her love wouldn’t be one-sided, but there she was, on top of her, like a tree hovering over her and covering her from the weather.

 

“But what can I say that you don’t know already?” She asks, a part of her tired of all the pushing and pulling of their fragile relationship. “What can I say that won’t absolutely devastate everything we worked for after so long? Everything we’ve sacrificed, the perception of us by people around us, our friends… God, our families.”

 

“Is this about-”

 

“Mina.”

 

They were bandmates, sisters, friends.

 

Nothing more.

 

Momo felt like crying, and she wanted to blame the vulnerable state of her body and mind after having sex with Mina, maybe convince herself that everything was the after effect of being successfully seduced by her. She didn’t want to think about those words, about the implications and how the world would morph around them if she said them.

 

Instead, she sighed when Mina placed her forehead against the side of her and her fingertips tracing the sides of her body.

 

And she stole the words bubbling up on her throat.

 

“You’re too good to be good for me, Momo.” She whispered, and the dancer felt warm tears against her skin. “And I want nothing but you saying you love me, you really love me, so I can say It back. But I’m scared, scared that you’ll go because loving me could bring nothing but trouble for you… And it’s terrible, but that it’s all I need.”

 

Momo’s fingers pressed stronger against Mina’s bare back, scared about it, about everything being just for that night, a spur of the moment, an impulse driven only by the need of reassure her, to make her feel less guilty about what were they doing, not only to themselves but to each other and the rest of their group.

 

The door was open for Momo to talk, and yet she chose silence.

 

Mina took that as an answer, and with fingers touching over Momo’s thigh, she sighed and took the dancer’s leg, placing it around her hip and replacing her tear-stained cheek with her lips against Momo’s jaw, trying to convey everything in a soft bite against the clear skin she wanted to keep for her memories.

 

Just in case.

 

The dancer’s breath hitched, legs spreading a bit more for Mina to properly fit between them and make her feel whole for what it seemed the last time.

 

And then it hits her, the concept of “them” it’s impossible.

 

“Breathe, just… Just let me.” Mina instructed, abandoning her place on the other girl’s neck to look at her face now that her eyelids were shut close thanks to the anticipation and want that might reflect on them. Supporting herself on one of her elbows, her hand slides slowly down Momo’s body, watching attentively how the other girl’s expression changes when she touches certain spots.

 

The truths nobody else would find out about Momo, the pieces of the puzzle that were about to be thrown to the fire in hopes to salvage whatever was left from them after falling in a trap that, tempting in the beginning, now was threatening to take everything they built down to dust, and nothing else. Mina would take the secrets about Momo’s body to the grave; how her breath got caught on her throat when she played with her breast, and the little whines when she made playful circles around her sensitive nipples.

 

The small bite of her lip when she pressed her thumb against her hipbone, because she knew what was coming next; the arching of her body, wanting her close, as if melting into each other would bring to her everything she was looking for, as if gravity had changed and suddenly Mina was the center of their galaxy.

 

And when Mina spread her lips, fingers slipping smoothly between them, she found the oasis in a single almost inaudible moan, every single time.

 

She willingly became the audience then, only reacting in hisses when she felt Momo’s nails against her skin; she witnessed the source of beauty, Aphrodite’s blessing on the world as her fingers slipped inside of her, and her world was enveloping her in warmth, welcoming as she was coming back after a long time away.

 

“Mina…” The name slipped so easily from her lips, as instinctive as breathing and as bitter as the truth holding them hostage. Fear became desperation and desperation became want as she begged silently for more, for more ocean waves instead of an anchor, no matter how strong the storm was building.

 

Mina’s deft fingers moved inside her slowly, like trying to prove a point, maybe to herself, or the world.

 

It was intense, overwhelming, hot and messy.

 

And yet, they didn’t say another word.

 

Momo’s fingers slid through Mina’s hair and pulled it softly when the latter rested her forehead against her chest, sliding an arm under her body, to gain more leverage and keep moving her fingers, her thumb drawing lazy circles against the dancer’s clit and her lips kissing softly over her sternum when her thighs trembled.

 

The younger girl breathed in deeply, trying to imprint the older’s perfume on her brain forever, just in case she didn’t got close enough to smell her and taste her again in the future.

 

Hips started to move against her hand in desperation, and Mina delivered when she was asked with tiny moans and uneven breaths, her own blood burning in constant waves of emotion and physical reactions to Momo’s body against her own.

 

The dancer’s hands left her body, and Mina was confused for a second when she was pushed by the shoulders and she found herself sitting on the bed; Momo didn’t left her for long though, and Mina’s fingers stayed inside her as she changed their positions, now sitting on Mina’s legs and riding her hand slowly but deeply. Mina sat there in awe, watching how Momo moved, her warm, kind hands finding a place on each of her cheeks, holding her face to keep her grounded when the dancer herself was the one losing her mind.

 

They looked at each other, seeing themselves and each other in shades of blue in the reflection of their eyes, and they set their hearts on fire, joining their lips on a burning kiss as Momo started moving her hips faster.

 

Mina swallowed her moans and craving, and she held her with one arm, encouraging to do as she pleased.

 

 _Be brave_ , they told to themselves.

 

“Mina” Momo whimpered, motions getting frantic as she grew close to orgasm, electricity running through her veins as Mina fed her with the love she wished she could get freely out there, instead of the dark corners of a bedroom, only when nobody else could know. “Mina, I-”

 

“I can feel it, Momo” Mina whispered back, hand matching the motions of Momo’s now desperate hips. “I can feel it.”

 

They know what Mina really means.

 

Momo’s insides start pressing and trapping Mina’s fingers, and the latter insists on moving, leaving her brand on the girl for her to never forget past that night.

 

Not that she would be able to anyway.

 

Momo sees stars behind her eyelids when she comes, Mina sees the sun on her when she moans loudly and calls her name. There’s white noise for a bit, just an instant, like after a gun is shot or a glass has broken after falling to the floor; maybe it’s like the big bang, first, there was nothing, and after an explosion, there was everything.

 

Mina holds her trembling body close, foreheads against each other as they share the same breath and heartbeat; without even looking properly, Mina knows Momo is glowing, she can feel it, smelt it and taste it.

 

“Mina” Momo whispers, intimate “I love you.”

 

Lost girls, they are, and they’re not really ready to be found.

 

“I love you too, Momo.” She says, and the both of them cry, knowing exactly what’s about to come.

 

Tears run down their faces and hands try hard to keep them at bay, fate sealed with the last caress they can share for the night, before they carefully disentangle from each other. Mina’s fingers run down Momo’s shoulder and down her arm, as slowly as she can to extend the moment, at least for a few more seconds. The spell it’s broken as soon as their skins stop touching, and they sit on the bed, enough distance between them as they scan the room for their clothes.

 

They get dressed in silence, and after what it seemed like a whole eternity, they find each other standing in the middle of Momo’s shared bedroom, and Mina knows it’s time for her to leave. Leave and forget everything the room witnessed, erase the marks her touch left behind and every confession that kept their hearts beating for so long.

 

And still, she reaches out to touch the dancer’s arm.

 

“Momo, I really-“

 

“You got your answer, Mina.” Momo says, and the younger one can see the exact moment in which her heart breaks. “Now leave.”

 

The world wouldn’t understand them, not all their fans would understand them and their company would probably make them burn until they were nothing but a name that once meant something and then just… That, a name from the past and a career that used to promise the world but crumbled down, heck, they weren’t even sure their own teammates would understand what was born between them.

 

The world was too much for their little paper hearts to handle.

 

“Leave, Mina.”

 

And Mina does.

 

There’re flashes, lots of them, smiling faces and tons of “Pocari blue” around them -Mina always loved that color, ironic how fitting it was at the moment-; there’s their fans, angels that keep them grounded. Their managers exchanging looks with them and sending them approving looks and thumbs up every time they make the public react; a typical venue, same situation again: Say hello, smile, be grateful for their love and answer every question that’s thrown at them, smile, convince themselves that everything it’s okay when it’s certainly not, smile again.

 

Mina searches for Momo’s face more than once, but she’s not brave enough to engage in any direct interaction.

 

There’s an empty feeling on her chest when she realizes the older girl is purposefully avoiding any kind of unnecessary contact between them.

 

Fate is cruel enough to make them stand next to each other when they form a line to talk to the public, and it’s apparently mocking Mina, since she notices the small smeared lipstick stain on Momo’s lips, right when she’s partially facing her, and she can’t really look anywhere else.

 

Her hand seems to have a mind of its own, and soon her thumb finds Momo’s once soft and warm skin.

 

But now, it burns like it’s acid, and it hurts because Momo doesn’t even look at her, pretending to pay attention to a microphone with coldness on her fake, practiced smile.

 

But Mina is a better actress, and she manages to pull a very awkward smile that would look typical for her fans, something related to her introverted personality, anything but the painful void Momo left behind, when she torn her heart to pieces.

 

With a single fake smile.

 

 _It’s the world and its wrong timing, not themselves_ , Mina tries to convince herself, and Momo does too, under the same unbearable pain, _maybe in another life._


End file.
